


Mass Effect 1: World Without End

by Manda091987



Series: Mass Effect 1 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Outer Space, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manda091987/pseuds/Manda091987
Summary: Every 50,000 years, an ancient machine race invades, trapping the galaxy in an endless cycle of extinction. These machines wipe out all advanced organic civilization with ruthless efficiency, destroying all evidence of their existence, leaving behind only scattered ruins of technology.Commander Hayden J. Shepard of the SSV Normandy recruits an elite recon squad to cross a turmoiled galaxy in a desperate race to stop the return of an enemy who holds no mercy. To prevent this outcome, Shepard must act outside the limits of the law without remorse and hesitation. Her only imperative is to preserve the safety of civilized life in the galaxy - at any cost.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158674





	1. Evidence to Remember Eden Prime

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: ME1: World Without End  
>  Author: Amanda Rau (manda091987)  
> Game: Mass Effect 1  
> Characters/Pairing: (Characters) All from Mass Effect 1 (Pairing) N/A  
> Disclaimer: All characters, the name 'Shepard', and story are the sole property of Bioware. Hayden is mine. Some words and items are mine and are indicated with an *. Please ask for permission for use of these things. _

“This is an outrage!” the ambassador shouted. “The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!”

 _“The turians don’t found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador,”_ Valern, the salarian councilor, retorted.

 _“Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse,”_ Tevos, the asari councilor, added.

“What about Saren? You can’t just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!”

Sparatus, the turian councilor, shook his head. _“You don’t get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador.”_

 _“Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before,"_ Tevos stated.

Once Tevos finished, all of their holographic silhouettes disappeared, leaving us alone in the office. The tension was thick, and our breathing nearly nonexistent. Ambassador Udina knew how to intimidate people. There were few things in the galaxy I feared; unfortunately, Donnell Udina was one of them solely because of that fact. I could see the anxiety for the current situation painted on the canvas of his face. He had turned to observe Kaidan, Ashley, Anderson, and me with disgust. 

“Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you,” he scoffed.

Anderson responded, “Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions.”

“I have the mission reports. I’ll assume they’re accurate?” Udina asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“They are,” Anderson reassured him. “Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience.”

“They were not happy about it. Saren’s their top agent. They don’t like him being accused of treason,” Udina replied.

I stepped forward. “Saren’s a threat to every human colony, and we need to stop him. The council has to listen!”

“Settle down, Commander. You’ve already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove that you could get the job done.”

Anderson snapped back in my defense, “That’s Saren’s fault. Not hers!”

Udina put his hands up in a defensive manner. “Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise, the council might use this as an excuse to keep you--” he glanced at me “--out of the Spectres. Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing.” Udina turned to Ashley, Kaidan, and me. “Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top-level. I’ll make sure you have the clearance to get in.”

Udina gathered personal items from his desk. Anderson took that opportunity to put a hand on my shoulder; his contact was reassuring. The two gentlemen left the room in sudden movements, causing me to sigh as I glanced over.

“That’s why I hate politicians,” Ashley voiced, shaking her head.

“He’s just doing his job,” I said.

Nobody could have known the Beacon was going to explode, but Kaidan’s face reeked of worry regardless. Maybe the Protheans rigged it to detonate when a particular species came into contact with it, or perhaps it was just my mind specifically. The truth was that there could have been any number of factors, none of which we would ever know without a prothean in the current timeline to consult.

My thoughts drifted to the quiet communications room where Nihlus and I conversed before touching down on Eden Prime. 

_“Commander Shepard, I was hoping you’d get here first. Give us a chance to talk.”_

_I couldn’t help but give a slight smile when he spoke. “What about?”_

_“I am interested in this world we’re going to--Eden Prime.” Nihlus paced. “I’ve heard it’s quite beautiful.”_

_“They say it’s a paradise,” I muttered._

_“Yes, a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn’t it?” Nihlus questioned. “Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy but also protect them. But how safe is it really?”_

_I eyed him suspiciously. “What do you mean?”_

_“Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a dangerous place.” He stepped closer to me. The smell of gun cleaner and armor polish flooded my senses. “Is the Alliance truly ready for this?”_

I felt a tug pull me back into reality. I swiveled around to see Ashley examining me. “You all right, Commander?”

“Yes.” I jerked my head. “Just taking in the quiet. Come on, let’s get to the tower.”

Before Ashley, Kaidan, and I advanced too far ahead from Ambassador Udina’s office, we heard mumbling and shuffling to our left. I paused, casually placing a steady hand on the stock of my pistol. We entered, noticing two elcor and a volus inside. The two massive aliens were in the middle of an intense discussion.

The elcor residing behind the ambassador’s desk remarked, “I understand what you are saying, but these allegations are grave. I can’t just--”

“This is serious. My reputation is at stake. I spoke with the Consort in confidence, and her alone. She betrayed that confidence.”

“All right. I will look into it for you. In the meantime, do not do anything rash.”

There was a moment of silence; I cautiously approached the distraught alien. Before I could speak, his beady eyes glanced at me. 

“Hello there, human. Sincere apology, but I am here on business and cannot be distracted now.”

Even though I knew they only had one tone in which to communicate, he did seem nervous. I inquired, “What’s wrong? You seem distressed. Is there something I can do to help?”

“Alarmed response, you overheard that, did you? This is all going so wrong, and it is the asari Consorts fault. She’s the one who started all this.”

“Who’s this asari Consort?” I wondered.

“Curious, you have not heard? You must be new to the Citadel. Everyone knows Sha’ira, the Consort. I cannot speak more about this problem; it is too sensitive. Suffice it to say; she has compromised my authority as a diplomat.”

I inched closer. “Where can I find this asari Consort?”

“She is across the bridge from here. Her offices are easy enough to spot. Good day, human.”

As I turned, the volus ambassador grumbled, while the elcor ambassador tilted from left to right. “Pleased greeting. Human, it is always good to see your kind. I am Ambassador Calyn.”

“Earth-clan, you are in the wrong place, I think. Your Ambassador is next door in the _large_ office." 

The volus emphasized the word ‘large’ as if he hated his shared cubby and held resentment toward the other races to spite.

“Chastising remark. Don’t be so rude, Din. At least, introduce yourself,” came the dull tone of the elcor ambassador.

“I am Din Korlak, Volus Ambassador. Is there something I can do for you, Earth-clan?” the volus asked, an irritated tone in his voice.

“Is there something wrong, ambassador? You seem to have a bit of a chip on your shoulder.”

Din pointed his claw at me. “You humans are new to the Citadel, and yet the Council has granted you a great favor.”

“Chastising remark, Din. Your species has always been granted many concessions. Volus territory has expanded ten-fold since coming to the Citadel.”

Din grumbled, “Details. We still have no real say in decisions that affect Citadel space. I try to look out for the best interest of the volus people. No easy task considering how often we are overlooked by the council.”

“Chastising rebuke, Din. The council favors your species greatly.”

“You are naive, Calyn. The Earth-clan will be invited to the council long before our species will,” the alien divulged. 

I felt a bit analytical, so I asked, “Why aren’t the volus on the council?”

Din snorted, “All species must prove themselves before they join the council. All but the Earth-clan, it would seem.”

The elcor ambassador exhaled. “Dismissive. Ignore the volus ambassador, human. He is incorrect in his assessment.”

“I have to ask, Ambassador, why do you explain what you’re about to say?” Ashley tilted her head.

“Our people communicate less through words and more through scent and slight movements. Plainly, we discovered our vocal expression was not enough to convey the feelings of our conversations to other species.”

“Why do you bother, Calyn? These Earth-clan don’t care about our ways.”

I observed the volus ambassador with a lifted eyebrow. When Calyn moved his massive head, I glanced back in his direction. “Remorseful response, Din. You don’t truly believe that. If you do, I am very sorry for you.”

I respectfully bowed my head. “It was good to meet you both. Goodbye, Ambassadors.”

“Sincere farewell. Good day to you, human. Enjoy your time on the Citadel.”

“Yes, yes. Good day, Earth-clan.”

Ashley, Kaidan, and I left, going toward the transport terminal. I confessed I liked the Citadel. It was comfortable, and despite what was happening everywhere else, I felt safe and tranquil. The picture of the Presidium was alluring, like nothing I had ever seen. Its lakes shimmered like gems, and the gentle breeze made the green trees rustle in familiar harmony. Winnipeg, where I spent my later years, came close to my current surroundings. My father and I had a lake house there, it was beautiful, but the scenes here were a bit more diverse. As I padded to the shuttle transport, someone calling my name halted my movement.

“Commander, welcome to the Citadel.”

“You know who I am?” I asked, advancing to the asari’s position.

“Yes. I receive reports on all newly arrived dignitaries and notable people. Ambassador Udina requested that you get top-level security, so here is your badge. Please don’t lose it.”

I took the I.D the asari offered me. “Thank you. Interesting how nearly a century later, we still use these pesky things.”

“It is true; you think we would have come further in technology.” The asari’s eyes glittered.

“What’s your name? What do you do here?” I inquired.

“My name is Saphyria. I am the administrative assistant to the embassies.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Saphyria,” I gushed.

“You as well, Commander. If you have any other questions, you can access Avina.”

Ashley studied her questionably. “Avina?”

“Avina is the virtual guide for the Citadel. Feel free to access the terminal yourself.”

“I should get going. I appreciate your assistance,” I crooned.

“Have a pleasant day!” Saphyria chirped.

I entered my badge code on my omni-tool before placing the ident card in my arm pouch. Ashley, Kaidan, and I went to the shuttle transport.

_I am Avina. Allow me to be your guide._

“It’s a naked asari V.I,” Kaidan gasped.

Ashley grabbed Kaidan by the arm, tugging. “Come on, L.T.” 

“Ow, Ow, Ow!” Kaidan shrilled.

“We don’t have time to drool over it. We have to get to the tower,” Ashley chided.

Ashley, Kaidan, and I went to the terminal, inputting our destination. A cab landed, and after the salarians evacuated, we took their place. Both Ashley and Kaidan knew the Eden Prime mission was still a tender topic of discussion and running through my mind, so we remained silent during most of our travel. Nihlus and I weren’t friends, but we spent time on Normandy conversing as often as possible. I had observed that the turian only chatted with myself and Anderson. I wasn’t nervous about his presence like the rest of Normandy’s crew seemed to be. 

Ashley’s question interrupted my thoughts, “You doing okay, Commander?” 

“I am,” I confirmed. “Thank you, Ash.” 

The Gunnery Chief merely nodded. We landed, exiting the cab, padding over to a sign that indicated the council’s direction. On the way, we noticed two turians blocking our path, captivated in a minor squabble. The turian in black and blue C-Sec armor had a peaceful tone in his speech. His voice was inviting and tranquil despite the frustration it now possessed.

“Saren’s hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them,” the thwarted turian pleaded.

The other spoke up, “Stall the Council? Don’t be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus.”

The turian with the darker crest stalked toward transport, and the one named Garrus noticed my little group standing nearby. He cantered to our position. “Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren.”

“Who were you just talking to?” I motioned in the direction the other turian stalked off to.

“That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He presented my findings to the council,” Garrus huffed.

“Sounds like you want to bring Saren down.”

Garrus shook his head, crossing his arms. “I don’t trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he’s a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can’t find any hard evidence.”

Kaidan disrupted the exchange by clearing his throat. “I think the Council’s ready for us, Commander.”

I acknowledged his statement by bobbing my head. Ashley and Kaidan went to the stairs, patiently waiting for the C-Sec officer and me to finish our exchange. I glanced back at Garrus, putting my hand out. Surprisingly, he firmly shook it.

“Thank you, Garrus. Try to stay close. I may need to ask you a few more questions depending on where this goes with the council.”

“Of course. Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they’ll listen to you.”

Garrus swiveled on his heels, going to transport and climbing into his C-Sec vehicle. I watched him, thinking about when Nihlus and I first met each other. 

_"Commander Shepard?" The turian called._

_“Yes,” I confirmed._

_“Nihlus Kryik. I have heard a lot about you, Commander.” He held out his talon._

_I took it without hesitation, which seemed to bewilder him. “Thank you, Nihlus Kryik.”_

_“Would you like to sit with me?” he asked politely._

_I set my tray down and got situated. Somewhere in the time after Elysium, I received a diagnosis of moderate O.C.D. Doctors were pretty bent on Psycho-Dynamic Theories, but I was nowhere near that serious. I did believe that the deaths of my squadmates caused it. As I set up my space, I heard Nihlus chuckle._

_“All that to eat something?”_

I breathed deep, studying the Presidium’s tower. There was a beauty to nature here; the sights and smells made me feel like I was at one of the gardens on Earth. But I couldn’t say I was surprised by the cleanliness and organization as the council operated from this area of the Citadel. I observed the open space, Ashley and Kaidan’s presence by the steps coming into view, catching my gaze. We glided through the skyscraper, my eyes inspecting the environment in my peripheral, proceeding through a courtyard where we arrived at more stairs. Captain Anderson was patiently waiting for Ashley, Kaidan, and me to report.

“The hearing’s already started. Come on.” Anderson motioned us to follow.

“The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way,” Tevos spoke.

“The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason,” Sparatus added.

Udina replied with annoyance, “An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!”

“We’ve read the Eden Prime reports,” Valern sneered. “The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof.”

Saren added to the debate, _“I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre and a friend.”_

Unfortunately, I knew better. Nihlus had brought Saren up once in conversation. It was in passing, and judging by the inflection in his tone, their friendship was boiled down to nothing after an undisclosed incident happened. Nihlus never divulged precisely what transpired, just that ‘it had been years since old friends had talked like they once used to.’

Anderson uttered, “That just let you catch him off guard!”

 _"Captain Anderson,”_ Saren snorted. _“You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me.”_ His head turned to me. _“This must be your Protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the Beacon get destroyed.”_

“That was you. Then you did your best to conceal the evidence,” I replied.

Saren scoffed, _“Shift the blame to cover your failures, just like Captain Anderson. He’s taught you well. But what can you expect from the daughter of a mass-murdering Admiral.”_

My light brown orbs met those of the Councilors. “Saren despises humanity. That’s why he attacked Eden Prime!”

 _“Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You’re not ready to join the council. You’re not even ready to join the Spectres!”_ Saren spat.

Udina snarled back, “He has no right to say that! That is not his decision!”

“Shepard’s admission into the Spectre’s is not the purpose of this meeting,” Tevos stated, trying to settle things down.

Saren responded, _“This meeting has no purpose. These humans are wasting your time, councilor, and mine.”_

“Saren’s hiding behind his position as Spectre. You need to open your eyes!” I pleaded.

“What we need,” Valern responded, “is evidence. So far, we’ve seen nothing.”

“There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard’s vision. It may have been triggered by the Beacon,” Anderson added.

 _“Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?”_ Saren’s glowing figure displayed his real emotions clearly. 

“I agree,” Sparatus said. “Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation.”

“Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?” Valern questioned.

I was exhausted, defeated, not emotions I was accustomed to experiencing. No words could be uttered to change the councilor’s hearts or minds. I always lived with the mentality that one was either hunter or prey. In my line of work, the hunter was logical. However, I learned long ago that being the prey was to be respected. The act required an inhuman level of confidence and was sometimes necessary. You could develop experience; become more cunning, cold, and calculating. Take time to step back and live to fight another day; resilient and intelligent, less susceptible to attack. This was one instance where I was the prey, and I welcomed it, despite my disappointment. 

I shook my head. “You’ve made your decision. I won’t waste my breath.”

The councilors exchanged glances then returned their attention to the group. Tevos spoke, “The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied.”

Saren bowed in arrogance. _“I’m glad to see justice was served.”_

“This meeting is adjourned,” Tevos finalized. 

Saren’s holographic presence disappeared, and the council retreated to their private chambers. Ashley, Kaidan, and I stalked off to the side, where the ambassador and Anderson conversed about the meeting.

“It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives,” Udina said, turning toward my position. 

Anderson looked at me. “I know Saren. He’s working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn’t safe.” 

“Tell me about your mission with Saren,” I proposed. 

Anderson glimpsed at me, then inched closer. “I worked with him on an assignment a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad. We shouldn’t talk about this here. But I know what he’s like, and we need to stop him.” 

“We should handle this situation with Saren ourselves,” I told them. 

Udina put his hand to his mouth. “As a Spectre, he’s virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him.”

“What about Garrus?” Kaidan suggested. “That C-Sec investigator. We saw him arguing with the Executor.” 

“That’s right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren,” Ashley added. 

I turned back to Udina. “Any idea where we could find him, Ambassador?”

“I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down,” Udina confirmed. “His name is Harkin.” 

“Forget it,” Anderson disagreed. “They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won’t waste my time with that loser.” 

“You won’t have to,” Udina noted. “I don’t want the council using your history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this.” 

“You can’t just cut Captain Anderson out of the investigation,” Ashley argued. 

Anderson defensively put his hands up. “The ambassador’s right. I need to step aside.” 

“I need to take care of some business.” Udina looked from me to Anderson. “Captain, meet me in my office later.” 

Udina flounced away, Anderson faced my group. “Harkin’s probably getting drunk at Chora’s Den. It’s a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards.”

“Maybe there’s another way to find evidence against Saren,” Kaidan hinted. 

“You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the Financial District,” Anderson indicated. “Rumor has it he’s an agent for the Shadow Broker.”

“The Shadow Broker?” Ashley inquired. 

“An information dealer. The Broker buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I’ve heard Barla Von’s one of the top representatives, and he might know something about Saren. But his information won’t come cheap,” Anderson warned.

“Look, Captain, I know the mission was hush, hush” I took a deep breath, “but any information you could pass on would help, and it would be appreciated.” 

Anderson nodded. “I will do whatever I can to help you, Haydie.” 

I smiled, though it was so quick, one might not think I had done it at all. “Been a while.” 

Anderson chuckled. “Only your four favorite grumpy old men use it. Anyone else calls you that, you let me know, I’ll shoot ’em.” 

I calmly inhaled as I studied Anderson’s tired figure. His diversion from the topic was all too familiar. I took the subtle hint. “How are you doing, sir? I imagine that meeting was uncomfortable for you.” 

“It was,” he confessed. “I’m fine. I’ll be better when we can catch him.” 

“I’m going to do my best,” I promised. 

“How about you? The admiral isn’t one of your favorite topics of discussion.” 

“I’m angry, but I’ll get over it.” I crossed my arms, fidgeting a bit. “So, our Ambassador doesn’t seem to get along with the Citadel Council.” 

Anderson tensed his shoulders. “He’s just frustrated. The council’s always preaching that we need to be part of the galactic community. But for them, it’s a one-way street. They want us to expand and settle unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. But when we run into trouble, they don’t want to help us out. Everyone knows it’s only a matter of time until we get a seat on the council. The ambassador just thinks it should happen sooner rather than later. I agree.” 

“Maybe they would let us join if we were more willing to cooperate with the other species,” I concluded. 

“Of course they would!” Anderson exclaimed. “If we did everything they told us to, they’d love to have us. But it wouldn’t be much of a deal for us. I understand their side; they don’t want us dominating the council. It’s founded on cooperation and alliances. But we have to look out for our interests, too.” 

“Can you tell us more about Barla Von?” Kaidan questioned. 

Anderson nodded. “He specializes in moving large sums of money without leaving a paper trail—a financial genius. Doesn’t do anything illegal, but he knows all the loopholes. He’s got an impressive client list: ambassadors, diplomats, Spectres. That’s probably why the Shadow Broker uses him.” 

“He’s not our only lead. Tell me more about Harkin,” I said. 

“Don’t tell me that the Admiral forgot to say anything to you.” Anderson half-smiled. 

“Admiral?” Ashley wondered. “That’s the fourth time ‘Admiral’ has been mentioned concerning the Commander. Though this one is different based on the way you bring him up. Who is he?”

“Sorry, Shepard,” the Captain apologized. “Harkin joined C-Sec about 20 years ago. He’s been an embarrassment to our species ever since. Roughing up suspects in custody, bribery accusations, alcohol, and drug use. The embassy used to step in when he got into trouble, but I guess enough was enough.” 

“I thought the embassy was supposed to help humans.” Kaidan furrowed his brow. 

“Harkin may be human, but he’s also an ass. He’s had more than his share of chances. If the embassy weren’t protecting him, he would’ve been fired 15 years ago. C-Sec is better off without him.” 

“Sounds to me like this guy is a scumbag.” I breathed. “He should have been cut loose a long time ago.” 

“He was one of the first human C-Sec officers. Guess it would have looked bad if he got fired,” Anderson stated. “A lot of backroom deals were worked out over the years to keep him on the force. Politics is a dirty business sometimes. But it looks like his time’s run out. We’ve got enough humans in C-Sec now to stop protecting him.” 

“Before we go our separate ways” I got close to Anderson, “tell me more about the Shadow Broker.” 

“He’s a necessary evil of galactic politics. Buying and selling information is part of the game, and the Shadow Broker just happens to be the best player on the field. Always sells to the highest bidder, doesn’t get involved in politics, and doesn’t pick sides. A simple system, but it works. He’s not a threat to anyone. Not directly. He’s just a resource we can use. Or she is. Or maybe they are. Nobody really knows.”

“Well, I am up for Spectre status, but I didn’t get briefed thoroughly...” I pointed out. 

“I’m sorry, Shepard,” Anderson responded. “Things have been moving quickly since Earth. The Spectres are not your typical government agency. They tend to work alone behind the scenes. They take care of problems the council can’t. It’s not easy preserving peace across an entire galaxy. The council prefers to use diplomacy and negotiation, but sometimes more extreme measures are needed.” 

“How do they decide who becomes a Spectre?” I investigated. 

“You can’t just apply to join. There is a small training program, but nothing like N7. Though Spectre’s aren’t made-- they’re born. The council’s always looking for exceptional individuals, people who can get the job done, like you. They’ve been watching you for years, and they see something in you. They want you on their side. Nihlus was supposed to give them a final recommendation, but with him gone, things are still up in the air.” 

“What’s their command structure like?” I continued. 

“There is no command structure,” Anderson corrected. “Each Spectre answers directly to the council. Sometimes they’re sent on specific missions. Other times they act on their own. They tend to operate outside the law. Do whatever it takes to accomplish their goals while the council turns a blind eye. Spectre’s have a lot of power, Shepard.” 

“They sound like Shadow Operatives,” Ashley murmured. 

“Everything about them is classified. We don’t even know how many there are. The latest Alliance estimate puts their number under a hundred, but the council couldn’t do its job without them. They’re the Citadel’s top agents. The last line of defense. The final option before an open war. The entire galaxy respects and fears them. If a Spectre shows up, you know something big is about to happen.” 

“Okay.” I jolted my shoulders. “What happens when one goes rogue, like Saren?”

“It doesn’t happen often,” Anderson confessed. “The council is careful when they select their candidates. But when something does go wrong, there’s usually only one solution: send another Spectre to bring the rogue agent down.” 

“Well” I exhaled, “we should speak to Harkin. Thank you for the information, Captain.” 

Anderson bowed his head. “Good luck, Shepard. I’ll be over in the ambassador’s office if you need anything else. Be careful when dealing with Harkin. Guy’s an ass hat.”

I huffed a light laugh as the Captain retreated, leaving Ashley, Kaidan, and me to our vices. We padded toward the steps as my attention flashed to Nihlus. 

_“I need to know how Nihlus died.” Although deep down, I wasn’t sure I wanted to know._

_The dock worker nervously rubbed his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. “The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other.”_

Kaidan tapped my shoulder, bringing me back up to the surface of sensibility. “Commander, the shuttle is here.” 

“Thank you, Kaidan.” 

“That guy’s up to something,” Ashley theorized.

“What guy?” Kaidan inquired.

“The one over by the keeper.” Ashley motioned. Kaidan and I turned to see who she was watching.

A salarian was kneeling next to a keeper, seemingly, examining the creature. I powered down my omni-tool, slowly wandering toward the alien. When close enough, his attention diverted to me, causing him to quickly stand in response.

“What? Oh, no! I wasn’t… never mind,” he said with jitters. “Was there something you wanted?”

“May I ask what you are doing? Why are you so interested in the keepers?” I questioned.

“Keepers?” He shrugged. “I’ve got no interest in the kee-”

“Don’t get coy!” Ashley squinted. “I know what I saw.”

“I...uh.” He looked around, fumbling his hands. “I’m not so sure I should be talking to you about this.”

“Relax,” I calmly spoke, letting him know it was safe to communicate with me. “Just tell me what you are doing. I’m not here to get you into trouble.”

It took a moment, but he seemed to relax. “All right, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. I’m using a small scanner to gather readings on the keepers. So far, I’ve had mixed results. I find it difficult to get near the creatures.” 

“Why are you so secretive about your intentions?” I wondered. 

“Well” the salarian continued to fumble his hands and look around nervously, “technically, we’re not supposed to disturb the keepers. I don’t really think my scanning disturbs them, but the authorities might disagree. I’d like to do it more openly, but it’s not really worth getting arrested over.” 

“I could help you out. I’m not worried about the authorities,” I disclosed

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kaidan hesitated.

“I have to question as well,” the salarian responded. “I don’t even know who you are.”

“I am Commander Shepard. I’m with the Alliance Military.” I stood straight and put my hands behind my back. It was melodramatic but habitual.

“Hmm.” He thought for a moment. “Well, I suppose I could use the help. You’ll need this. It’s a scanning device I developed. Activate it each time you see a keeper. All collected data automatically uploads to my database. I’ll even send a few credits your way.”

I nodded. “I should get going.”

“I, as well,” he said. “I have much work to do myself. Good luck with your scanning, Commander.”

The salarian hurried away. I whirled around and saw Kaidan staring at me. 

“What?” I asked.

“Are you sure about this?”

I eyed him, then Ashley, who seemed perturbed. “A little known fact about me is that I take an interest in knowing the inner workings of things. The keepers are mysterious creatures, and I find it intriguing that there are authorities who don’t want us to know about them.”

Ashley huffed a laugh, shaking her head. “You’re a rebel, Shepard.” 

“A bit.” 

The three of us took our seats in the shuttle car. I was on my omni-tool, calculating our next steps as both Ashley and Kaidan remained silent through the process, patiently waiting for their orders.


	2. Finding a Loyal Turian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every 50,000 years, an ancient machine race invades, trapping the galaxy in an endless cycle of extinction. These machines wipe out all advanced organic civilization with ruthless efficiency, destroying all evidence of their existence, leaving behind only scattered ruins of technology.  
> Commander Hayden J. Shepard of the SSV Normandy recruits an elite recon squad to cross a turmoiled galaxy in a desperate race to stop the return of an enemy who holds no mercy. To prevent this outcome, Shepard must act outside the limits of the law without remorse and hesitation. Her only imperative is to preserve the safety of civilized life in the galaxy - at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Title: ME1: World Without End  
>  Author: Amanda Rau (manda091987)  
> Game: Mass Effect 1  
> Characters/Pairing: (Characters) All from Mass Effect 1 (Pairing) N/A  
> Disclaimer: All characters, the name 'Shepard', and story are the sole property of Bioware. Hayden is mine. Some words and items are mine and are indicated with an *. Please ask for permission for use of these things. _

Commuting to Chora’s Den was extensive due to a shuttle car collision, which caused gridlock. Thankfully, C-Sec was efficient in clearing up the crash site. Traffic resumed, but I was concerned that the hour-long delay caused us to miss Harkin. I hoped his habit would keep him lingering at the dinghy bar; I had to locate Garrus. Ashley, Kaidan, and I staggered out of the taxi, dawdling around the corner toward the establishment’s entrance.

“This place looks shady,” Ashley stammered.

“Harkin is here some—”

My response was disrupted by my barrier, absorbing the impact of a projectile. I glanced down to see the purple glimmer of its recharge ripple over my frame. At the entrance of Chora’s Den were three turian thugs blocking access. Ashley unloaded her assault rifle on one of the turian’s shields, then I activated Pull and Throw, sending the goon tumbling over the catwalk. Kaidan triggered Warp on the second turian, then riddled him with bullets. We crept toward the entryway of the bar, where the third gunman rose from cover and fired. I initiated biotic Lift, hoisting him into the air, Warp taking his shields. When he was vulnerable, I blasted him with my shotgun. Mere seconds passed from biotic surge to a holstered weapon. 

I followed my team into Chora’s, going past the center bar. As we came around the right side, we saw Harkin at a corner table, drinking. I approached him, but not before noticing one krogan squabbling with another krogan bodyguard in an archway.

“Back off, Wrex,” the bouncer warned. “Fist told us to take you down if you showed up.”

“What are you waiting for?” the one named Wrex challenged. “I’m standing right here. This is Fist’s only chance. If he’s smart, he’ll take it.” 

“He’s not coming out, Wrex. End of Story.” 

“This story’s just beginning.” Wrex stalked away, peering at Ashley, Kaidan, and I. “Out of my way, humans. I have no quarrel with you.” 

“What was that all about?” Kaidan wondered. 

Ashley shook her head, putting her hand on her hip. “Who knows? Let’s just try not to get caught in the middle.”

We put our attention back on Harkin, padding closer to his position.

“Hey there, sweetheart. You lookin’ for some fun? Cause I gotta say, that soldier get-up looks real good on that body of yours.” Harkin smirked. “Why don’t you sit your sweet little ass down beside ole’ Harkin? Have a drink, and we’ll see where this goes.”

I folded my arms across my chest.” I’d rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor blade.” 

“You trying to hurt my feelings? You gotta do better than that. After twenty years in C-Sec, I’ve been called every name in the book, Princess,” Harkin replied.

I snipped, “Call me princess one more time, and you’ll be picking your teeth up off the floor. Just tell me where Garrus is, Harkin.”

“Okay, okay. Just relax. Garrus, you say? Heh. You must be one of Anderson’s crew. Poor bastard’s still trying to bring Saren down, eh? I know where Garrus is, but you gotta tell me something first.” Harkin sat forward, leaning on the table. “Did the Captain let you in on his big secret?”

My father, ‘The Admiral,’ legally raised me from thirteen years of age, and I had known David just as long. He and my father met 30 years ago and since then had nearly been inseparable. I spent a lot of time with Anderson, going so far as to figuratively adopt him as one of my uncles. When he requested me to join his crew on the Normandy, it was an honor I highly regarded. After what Anderson told me about Harkin, I didn’t feel like playing whatever game he was about to rope us into. However, this wasn’t something I could ignore. He had the information I needed, so I would indulge him whether I wanted to or not.

“Is there information I should know about the Captain?” My eyebrow raised.

“The Captain used to be a Spectre. Didn’t know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first human ever given the honor. And then he blew it.” Harkin almost sounded happy about it. “Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the turian set him up.”

“Harkin, just tell me where Garrus is.” I glared.

“All right, all right. Garrus was sniffin’ around Dr. Michel’s office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last I heard, he was going back there. But that was a while ago, maybe two hours. He’s probably back at C-Sec by now.”

I nodded. “Thanks. I’m out of here.”

“Good, go. Let me drink in peace.” Harkin huffed.

I roamed over to the asari behind the bar. “Excuse me. Get Harkin over there the next three rounds on me. Tell him Commander Shepard thanks him.”

The woman acknowledged my request, then I paid at the nearby terminal before leaving. We headed to the transport, where I observed a map of the area. Ashley and Kaidan started conversing behind me.

“Why didn’t Captain Anderson tell us he was once a Spectre?” Ashley asked.

“Maybe it’s not true. Harkin’s an ass. I bet he’s just messing with our heads,” Kaidan replied.

“Maybe, do you think it was wise to encourage his drinking, Skipper?” Ashley inquired.

I welcomed the question; it kept me from explaining how I knew Harkin was telling the truth. Despite his words’ honesty, I didn’t know the whole story behind how Anderson lost the privilege. Most, if not all, the information was classified.

“Maybe, maybe not, but the drinks were a way of keeping the peace. We may need him again, and we won’t get the answers we want without stroking his ego. Think positive.” I quickly peered down at my O.T, then back up to my Gunnery Chief. “Ashley, you know what mods we need. Head for the necessary stores and purchase them?”

“Aye, Aye, Commander.” Ashley saluted.

I doled out orders to my lieutenant, “Kaidan, go back to Udina’s. Ask if they managed to find any other leads.”

“Where will you be?”

“I am going to search for Garrus. There is a chance he went back to C-Sec.” 

”With all due respect, Commander, Officer Vakarian seemed like a hothead. I’d rather be with you while you try to chase him down.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate you offering to help, but I can handle Garrus. Besides, I don’t feel like dealing with Ambassador Udina anymore today. Think you could coordinate our sleeping arrangements with his assistance?”

Kaidan seemed to hesitate but caved. “Yes, Commander.”

After my lieutenant was in his skycar and leaving, I stared out into the Citadel’s void, debating my next steps. I needed to go to the embassies first, but I wanted space between the lieutenant and me. The shuttle I summoned took me on a 20-minute ride to my destination. I landed, immediately going to the Executor’s office. Pallin was outside, conversing with his asari secretary. The door closed, causing them both to notice my presence.

“Commander. How may I help you?”

“I was hoping to get a moment of your time if you aren’t currently engrossed in work.” 

“I have a few minutes I can spare.” He looked at his secretary. “Hold all my calls until my meeting with the Commander is over.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Pallin followed me in, closing the door behind him. He went to his chair. “Please, have a seat, Commander. What can I do for you?”

I casually sat down. “I was wondering if you would give me some insight into your investigation on Saren.” 

The turian paused for a moment. “I do apologize, Commander. But I don’t make a habit of giving out details about ongoing investigations.” 

I put my hand up. “I understand, Executor. Is there anything you can tell me about Garrus?”

“Garrus Vakarian?” I nodded, causing him to continue, “Good officer. Excellent, in fact. But he needs to learn some patience. You’d think an officer of the law would be a bit more mindful of rules and regulations—was there anything else?” 

“No, sir. I know you are busy. I don’t want to waste any of your time.” 

Pallin politely bowed his head then walked me out of his office. Before I got too far, his voice halted me, “Commander?” 

I turned. “Yes, Executor?”

“If you want any more information on Garrus, I would try his old partner. You’ll find him at C-Sec precinct 34, Lower Kithoi Ward. Chellick, Officer Decian Chellick.” 

“Thank you.”

I made my way back over to the shuttle terminal, pressing the button. While I waited, I occupied myself by searching for a highly rated levo/dextro eatery near the C-Sec station where Officer Chellick operated from. I found one and marked it on my map. At that moment, the shuttle stopped at my location. I climbed inside to see two silent asari and three boisterous salarians. The two asari were sitting in a sophisticated manner though they were clearly stewing in quiet anger over something that had happened. The salarians, however, were more vocal about their situation. Apparently, one of them had been mugged, and the other two were doing their best to keep him calm. I had a dull throbbing in my temples that turned into a migraine going down into my neck by the time the ten-minute ride came to an end. 

I followed them out of the cab, peering up toward the simulated sky, taking a deep breath. I backtracked to a corner bistro down the block, ordering Chellick and me something to eat since it was well past that time. I entered the precinct about 30 minutes later. I casually slinked toward the receptionist.

“I am here to see Officer Chellick,” I inquired.

“He’s down the hall, second door on the left,” the receptionist spouted.

There were ten other people, in addition to the two asari and three salarian, now swarming around the receptionist and her partner. I watched the chaos ensue for a moment, then turned on my heels and padded to Officer Chellick. When I reached his office, he was already in the process of walking out the door. 

“I’m stepping out for a break. Please leave a message with one of the receptionists, and I will call you when I’m back on duty.”

The turian C-Sec officer had stopped three feet in front of me. I observed him for a moment, then turned my attention to the receptionist, causing him to mimic my action.

I glanced back at him. “Officer Chellick, I’m Commander Shepard—”

“Spirits, Commander, please forgive me.” Chellick put his head down and shook it.

“No need to be embarrassed. People recognize me everywhere I go. It’s kind of refreshing that you didn’t realize who I was.” I held up the items currently in my grasp. “I brought food. Do you have a place we can sit and talk?”

Chellick studied me with curiosity for a second, then led me to a place where we could enjoy our meals. The break room was vacant of occupants, which I found surprising considering the day and time. The turian officer and I pulled out our chairs, and after getting situated, I passed him his chow.

“This smells delicious. Thank you, Commander.”

“You’re welcome, Officer.”

We sat in comfortable reticence, devouring our dinner. After a few bites, I took in Chellick’s form; he was dapper. His eyes a fluorescent green, which played well against his light tan skin and plates. He was from the Tithideus clan, bright blue markings tracing over his mandibles and chin. His presence was that of a typical turian: respectful and polite. 

I shifted my attention to my current surroundings. The precinct’s break room had many surfaces, floor to ceiling windows on two of the four walls, a mini kitchen near the entrance, and cobalt marble tile with pale paint. Once I finished, I tossed my garbage, noticing a nearby quark board containing a lengthy list of rules. I snorted as I read them. Some of the regulations on the paper were outrageous. As I examined further, I observed the hand-written scribbles all over the parchment. A few numbers into the checklist, Garrus scrawled in his own guidelines.

I faced Chellick. “Officer Vakarian seems like a stubborn child.”

Chellick scoffed. “Child is accurate, although stubborn is too good a word to use for Garrus.”

“I came by to discuss your relationship with him. I heard from Executor Pallin that you two were partners before you were promoted.”

“Yes, we were,” he replied. “Boy constantly got me into trouble.”

“Seems like it.” I pointed back to the list.

“The rules? Yeah, one night we went out for a drink and got carried away. Garrus and I wrangled a keeper and took him back to my apartment for questioning. It was all very embarrassing the next day. I recorded the entire incident. I didn’t realize it, but I did.”

“Now that would be something to see.”

Chellick scooted closer and opened up his omni-tool. With the press of a button, the video appeared.

_They stumbled out of the elevator when it arrived at the docking bay. They walked through the quiet docks & they started looking for something._

_“Hey, whattabout him?” Garrus said, pointing to his objective._

_“A keeper? Garrussss, you can’t bother--”_

_“They see evurathang that goes on,” Garrus replied, walking over to the keeper. “There’s gotta be a way to talk withem.”_

_Chellick laughed as he followed Garrus over to the keeper. The keeper looked over at them briefly before turning back to his terminal._

_“Hey,” Garrus said, poking the keeper._

_The keeper looked over at Garrus._

_“What now?” Chellick chuckled._

_“I dunno.” Garrus laughed. “Uhm hi?”_

_The keeper turned back to his terminal._

_“Hey!” Garrus said, poking the keeper again. “I was talkin’ to ya.”_

_The keeper looked over again and pushed Garrus away from him._

_“Oh, thazit,” Garrus slurred, pushing back._

_“Garrus, we’re gonna get in trouble.”_

_“This keeper’s an asshole,” Garrus retorted, scuffling with the keeper._

_Chellick watched in dazed disbelief as he observed his drunken friend break even more rules. Garrus tackled the keeper behind a crate and could longer be seen by the camera. Chellick rushed behind the container and can no longer be seen by the camera either._

_A few minutes of nothing._

_Garrus and Chellick emerge with the keeper in their arms. Garrus has a hold of its legs, doing his best to keep it from squirming while Chellick holds onto its neck. They run out of the docking area and out of the camera’s view._

I chuckled as he closed out of the vid. A drunk turian was an entertaining sight to behold. “Looks like you two had a lot of fun working together.”

Chellick snickered. “Yeah, well, the next day in Pallin’s office, Garrus blamed the keeper. Said he started it. I tried hard not to laugh. Garrus keeps you on your feet, that’s for sure.” Chellick got up and pulled the list off the board, and handed it to me. “Let’s see, rules 4, 5, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 30, 47, 49, and 50 all happened in one day.”

I put my hands up. “Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me this list was written in a day?”

“No.” Chellick shook his head. “Some of these are in our original rule book. Though, none of us read it. It’s why Pallin thought that it was a good idea to put the list up where we could see it.”

I looked down at the rules then back up to him. “You have more time? I think I would like to hear this story.”

“Officer Chellick?” An asari woman entered the break-room. “There is someone here to see you. They say it’s urgent.”

Chellick stood up and escorted me out. He regarded the gentleman waiting for him as he unlocked the door to his office. “Please, take a seat, sir. I will be with you in just a few moments.” The man nodded, then stepped into Chellick’s office. The turian led me out of C-Sec. “Ask Garrus about the ‘drug dealing monkey party,’ Commander. He’ll know what you’re talking about the minute you say it. If he pretends not to. Remind him that he locked the damn thing in the fridge after it threw feces at him.” 

I shook my head, trying to hide my amusement. “Anyone get hurt?” 

“We all had a few bumps and bruises; though, I would say Garrus hurt his pride more than anything else. Then again, the man doesn’t get embarrassed easily,” Chellick said. “Garrus watches your back, and he’s very loyal. That’s why we were partners, and it’s also why we have remained such close friends.”

I faced him. “Thank you for this, Chellick. It has helped me see a little into what I will be dealing with.”

“Dealing with?” Chellick hinted.

“I would like his assistance in my own investigation against Saren. It may mean that he joins my crew and leaves the Citadel,” I confessed.

“While I think it would be good for him, I doubt it will happen. Pallin may not like the things Garrus does, but he is one of our best. The only reason I was promoted and he wasn’t is because he still has a bit of growing up to do.” Chellick’s features softened as he thought about his friend.

“I have my ways of dealing with people. Pallin will give me what I want because I can give him what he wants.”

Chellick's head lightly jerked in curiosity. “Oh yeah, what is that?”

“A vacation from his energetic toddler. Less paperwork, less money, less stress.” I put my hand out, shaking Chellick’s talon. “Thank you again. I hope this is not the last time our paths cross. Doctor Michel’s office?”

“The Wards. Take the elevator to the right of here.” He pointed.

“I might take the shuttle instead,” I stammered. “I get rather impatient and agitated on elevators.”

Chellick accompanied me to the shuttle, where he stood with me and made small talk before it landed. I climbed in and got comfortable.

“The Commander would like to go to Dr. Michel’s office in the wards, please.”

 _Yes, Officer Chellick,_ the V.I responded. 

Chellick’s talon lifted into a stiff wave, then he turned, returning to the precinct. The short commute to the Wards was my time to process all the recent data I acquired on Garrus. My heart was palpitating, torridity pulsated throughout my body, hairs on my neck rose. Something about the turian was unique, but what? What caused this sudden surge of adrenaline? My thoughts were abruptly cut off by the shuttle V.I. 

_Arriving at Med Clinic in the Wards. Please have a beautiful day, Commander Shepard, and thank you for using Citadel Shuttle Services._

I climbed out of the shuttle and approached the entrance. The thugs surrounding the doctor was the first thing I observed when stepping into the clinic. I didn’t directly stare at him, but Garrus was in my peripheral, crouching behind a half-wall, methodically moving closer. He remained focused, not hindered by my presence. In retaliation to my interruption, one of the gunmen clutched the doctor and held her tightly against him. In a quick motion, Garrus stood, abruptly shooting him in the head without missing a beat. I maneuvered across from where he and Michel settled, pulling out a smoke grenade. After protecting my face with a handkerchief, I tossed it. One of the thugs managed to stagger out, but before he could recover, I shot him. The others waited for the pollution to disperse, then opened fire. I glided back into my hiding spot, carefully looking for a way to gain the upper hand. 

I bum-rushed the gangsters, one used his biotic Throw against me, but missed. I was unaware of its path; I hoped that Garrus and Michel were unaffected. Officer Vakarian peeked out, signaling they were unfazed. I was finished playing, so I stepped out, my entire left arm glowing in a cerulean frenzy. I activated Pull, catapulting a thug when he peeked out. He was out cold from aggressively hitting the wall. I tried to use Throw on the metal rectangle, but a bullet buzzed by, causing the force to be lighter than intended. The second to last thug recovered, slinging around his own energy. I went to the ground, launching myself toward Garrus, grabbing his pistol. I dual-wielded, eliminating the remaining two goons. I approached the man I cold-cocked, shaking him, but he didn’t wake. I roughly slapped his face causing his eyes to fly open.

“Why were you here?” I asked.

“I’m not gonna tell you, stupid bitch.”

“Tell me what I want to know, and I might let you go.” I raised my eyebrow.

“Yeah, right. I’ll never tell you anything,” the man spat.

A familiar blue static covered my hand. “Not the answer I was looking for.” I grabbed the thug’s head, ready to snap his neck.

“Okay, wait, wait! An unknown contact sent us to make sure the doctor gave us the information she had. Then we were ordered to kill her so no one else could get that information.” The man had his hands up. “Can I go?”

“If you so much as—”

“I won’t!” The thug shook.

I released the witless goon, migrating toward Garrus. Before any of us could speak, I heard the lowlife pause at the door, take out his weapon, and aim. Instinctively, since Garrus was facing him, I handed the turian his pistol. I was barely an arm’s length away, but my frame was unwavering as I sensed the blaze of the projectile hurtle past me. Our eyes never glanced away from the other as the C-Sec officer shot the delinquent in the head. 

“Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard,” Garrus said, nodding to the man who had held the doctor hostage.

“What were you thinking? You could have hit the hostage!” I stated.

“There wasn’t time to think! I just reacted. I didn’t mean to—Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?” Garrus observed her.

Doctor Michel was charming, tall and meager, ginger hair, and gorgeous emerald eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her voice was reticent and accompanied by a thick accent. Despite what just happened, she stood with confidence. The doctor peered into Garrus’ blue orbs as she tumbled her hands anxiously, palming one, then rotating.

“No, I’m okay. Thanks to you, both of you.” 

“I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you,” I guaranteed.

“They work for Fist. The agents wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian.”

“What quarian?” I asked. 

Dr. Michel continued to anxiously tumble her hands as she paced. “A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She was wounded, but she wouldn’t tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide.”

“Where is she now?” I questioned.

“I put her in contact with Fist. The man is an agent for the Shadow Broker.” 

Garrus shook his head. “Not anymore. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn’t too happy about it.” 

Dr. Michel’s eyes grew wide. “Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That’s stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer.” 

“That quarian must have something Saren wants.” Garrus pointed to me. “Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get.” 

“She must have something that proves he’s a traitor.” I faced the Doctor. “Did the quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the geth?”

“She did,” Michel confirmed. “The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the geth.” 

“She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There’s no way the Council can ignore this!” Garrus’ tone got deeper. 

“Time to pay Fist a visit.” 

“This is your show, Commander. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I am coming with you!” Garrus exclaimed. 

“Welcome aboard, Garrus.” 

“You know, we aren’t the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out.”

“I might have seen him at Chora’s Den earlier,” I remembered. “Any idea where he’s at now?” 

“Barla Von just might be the person to talk to,” Garrus suggested. 

I nodded. “Let’s go, then.” 

Garrus holstered his firearm. I gave him time to call in the incident and say goodbye to the practitioner. When some of Officer Vakarian’s fellow patrolmen came to the scene, Garrus and I beat feet. We rounded the corner to the transport outside the clinic, where I saw a keeper. I wandered over, activating the scanner to record the insect-like creature’s information.

“What are you doing?” Garrus wondered. 

“I am scanning this keeper.” After a pause, the machine beeped. “Huh...”

“What?” I observed my omni-tool, then pointed to it. Garrus read aloud, “’Keeper ID #12 registered name: Gizmo, scans complete. Credits transferred.’”

“These guys have names?” I questioned. 

Garrus shrugged. “I guess so. So, credits, huh? Scanning for a particular reason?”

“A salarian scientist wants the information for research,” I replied, climbing aboard the shuttle.

The skycar programmed our destination and gave us an estimated time of arrival. While Garrus and I were sitting in traffic, I decided the best course of action would be to update Ashley, Anderson, and Kaidan.

 _“Commander,”_ Kaidan greeted.

“I found Officer Vakarian. We are following a lead, so settle in for the night. Did you manage to get sleeping arrangements taken care of?”

 _“Uh... yes, Commander,”_ he said hesitantly. _"Are you positive you don't want back-up?"_

“I’ll be all right, Lieutenant. I am in good hands.” I stared at Garrus, causing his mandibles to flutter. 

_“Aye, Aye, Commander,”_ Kaidan replied. _“I guess I will see you tomorrow then?”_

“Copy that. We’ll meet at the embassy at 08:00. Get some rest, Lieutenant.” 

_“Yes, ma'am.”_

I ended the call with Kaidan, closing my eyes as I leaned back with an over-exaggerated exhale.

“You know, Commander, I can call the precinct and have them pick up Wrex and hold him until tomorrow if you would like to go back to your room and get some rest,” Garrus voiced. 

I put my head up, shaking it. “No, Garrus. I’m fine. It’s not so much sleepiness as it is exhaustion. Don’t worry about it. Anything I should know about our happy krogan?”

Garrus snorted. “I hardly think ‘happy’ is the right word for Wrex. He’s primarily a mercenary for the Shadow Broker.”

“You said we should start with Barla Von? It’s closing hours. Is he still going to be in his office?” I wondered, looking at my 21st-century watch.

“We should catch him. He usually takes a few minutes to gather his things and leave,” Garrus responded. 

I toyed with my timepiece as I patiently waited to arrive at our next destination. I loved anything and everything from the late 20th and early 21st centuries: music, clothes, movies, shows, life. I even carried around an iPod connected to my omni-tool and currently playing music in my receiver. As I listened, thoughts of Eden Prime flashed through my mind. When Garrus made a noise, I glanced at him, thinking about bumping into Ashley for the first time. 

_“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, are you in charge here, Ma’am?”_

_I nodded. “Are you wounded, Williams?”_

_“A few scrapes and burns, but nothing serious.”_

Ashley Williams was a great soldier. Evidence suggested Garrus would be just as great of an asset. I reveled in his peaceful presence. He was occupied with his omni-tool, but I became cognizant of his quiet humming as I watched him. I listened closer, mimicking the tune in my head, now aware it was the song currently playing in my receiver, ‘Breaking the Habit’ by Linkin Park. I was trying not to be visible about the realization of him hacking into and sharing the channel with me, but I couldn’t help it; I was proud. Once again, I relaxed as I shut my eyes, eavesdropping on his pacifying hum. 

Garrus and I arrived at the transport half a block from Barla’s location. It was evening hours. I was convinced we were too late until I spotted the volus cantering out of his office’s doorway. Garrus and I hurried toward the businessman, careful not to startle him. 

“Barla Von?” I inquired. 

“What’s this?” He puffed. “One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? You are the one called Commander Shepard.” 

I looked at Garrus, then to the short alien. “Yes.” 

“Forgive me, Earth-clan. I do not mean to alarm you. My job makes it necessary for me to stay informed. I am a financial adviser to many important clients here on the Citadel. When someone as significant as yourself arrives on the station, I take notice,” he responded, taking deep breaths.

“I’ve heard you work for the Shadow Broker? Do you have any information about Saren?”

The volus examined the area, leading Garrus and me to do the same. He motioned us over to the skycar, causing me to lean back and cautiously cross my arms.

“I mean no harm, Earth-clan. How about I take us out to drinks and tell you everything worth knowing?” 

The turian and I studied each other. Despite knowing who Barla Von was, his connections to the Shadow Broker made him dangerous. Right now, gazing into Garrus’ eyes, I didn’t feel any cautious warnings rear their ugly head. If we got into a sticky situation, I trusted the alien would watch my six. I bobbed my head, the turian mirroring the action indicating he followed my somewhat different train of thought. I faced Barla, accepting his invitation by sliding into the skycar, followed by Garrus, then our volus host. 

Garrus, Barla, and I arrived, climbing out of the skycar. A long line of varying species skirted the outside of ‘The Blue Rose’, waiting to get in and enjoy the offered services. Barla went to the doorman, exchanging a few words, the bouncer letting us in. The three of us went downstairs, through a hallway, entering the club’s central area. Half-dressed asari shaking their butts greeted us, music booming over loudspeakers with a base so ample, your chest vibrated. Barla led us to a table in a far corner of the club, ordering drinks.

“You were very blunt, Shepard,” the volus began, “but you’re right. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren.”

“Any information you have could be beneficial,” I coaxed. 

“This information is worth a small fortune. But this is an unusual situation. So I am going to let you have it for free,” Barla stated. 

The mixologist delivered our beverages. Both Barla and Garrus put tips in her cleavage. I repeated the action, but she held my hand there longer, a smile and wink accompanying her seductive expression. Six nearby tables of men elicited cheers and whistles. I did my best not to acknowledge them, though Garrus’ gawking in my peripheral was incriminating.

Barla continued, “The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren now. They used to do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him.”

I leaned back slightly. “Saren betrayed him; imagine that.” 

“No matter what you think of Saren, he isn’t stupid.” The volus shook his head. “He knows the Shadow Broker is a valuable ally. Turning on him doesn’t make sense. Nonetheless, something huge is at stake. I don’t know the details, but the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it. A krogan mercenary.”

“That’s why we came to you.” I looked at him. “We need to find the mercenary. Do you know his current location?” 

Garrus’ omni-tool beeped. He excused himself, leaving the club to answer his call. 

“I don’t know where his exact whereabouts would be. I do know that you can find him near Chora’s Den, however. He is desperate to get Fist.” 

I acquired all the information I needed on Saren, but I was curious about Barla’s line of work. Some things he revealed, others he didn’t. We also discussed my financials. Barla wanted to take me on as a client, which I found flattering. I granted him access to my information, and he notified me he would study everything first thing tomorrow. After some more minor deliberation, Barla excused himself.

Garrus came back into the club, though I didn’t notice right away. I was consumed with a man stumbling toward me. He plopped down in the chair that Garrus was in before excusing himself.

“Hey there, baby,” the man slurred. “You sure it’s wise to sit here all by yourself?”

I flashed my dimples politely. “I can handle myself, thank you.” 

“I bet you could,” he garbled. “You are a beautiful woman.”

“Thank you,” I replied.

The drunkard continued to garble his words of love and admiration, raving about my unique beauty. He was inebriated, and I was consumed with more important issues to confront than his current, intoxicated state. The man didn’t become troublesome until he seized one of my boobs and pleaded for a quickie in the alleyway. I forced his arm behind his back, pushing his head to the table as I loomed over him.

I leaned down and quietly spoke in his ear, “Please keep in mind that you just sexually assaulted a Commanding officer of the Alliance. Now, I realize that you are inhibited and won’t remember this tomorrow, so I’ll let it slide. Now, leave me alone, or I will alert Security.” 

I shoved him away from me, his buddies coming over to help him up. Garrus reappeared by the table, his head going back and forth as we caught the other’s gaze.

“What?”

“Nothing. I had Wrex picked up and taken to C-Sec. You want to head over, Commanding Officer?” His mandibles fluttered. 

I huffed a laugh at his comment. “Yeah.” 

As Garrus and I wandered out of The Blue Rose, I studied his more intimate proximity to me; the turian was closer than he had been since we met mere hours ago. At the shuttle transport, Garrus requested a skycar. When it arrived moments later, we slipped in, getting comfortable. While on our way to the precinct, I regarded the time; it was almost 20:00.


End file.
